eldertaleroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplaying Subclasses
Titles are a special type of subclass that can only be unlocked by players after completing a specific task or equipment. Some are considered legendary due to the limited amount of players who can acquire them and have already been acquired by famous players since the start of the game. They are known to grant abilities that will benefit players in and out of battle. Having a title takes up your Production Subclass slot. Titles will be handed out on a case by case basis, so don't expect to have a title just because of X reason. 'Accountant' Grants the player a bonus when conducting business transactions or negotiations with other players or NPCS. 'Advertiser' An Advertiser is someone who has the skill in advertising special goods or services for a price. You can also consider them to be like a Salesman since they are trying to get you go somewhere like a Salesman would try to sell you something. 'Animal Trainer' Animal Trainers can tame and domesticate various animals including taking care of them. 'Apprentice' An apprentice is able to register another player to be his/her teacher. An apprentice is able to copy the low- and mid-level skills of his/her teacher's subclass and receives experience bonuses making it easy to level. 'Aristocrat' An aristocrat is basically a member of nobility and is normally a People of the Land. As such, he or she is a landowner and is either involved in politics, business or the military. 'Assistant' An Assistant is someone who works with someone else of a different subclass or class. Much like an apprentice except they aren't intentionally learning anything from their Master. 'Butler' The Butler is taked in serving a master in every need and always loyal to him/her. 'Carpenter:' A Carpenter is someone who engages in carpentry, the craft of Woodworking. 'Cleaner' A Cleaner is someone who cleans clothes, dishes, and etc for a living. They can either make a profit off of it, or just have it as a skill they know to do for themselves and friends. 'Courier' As its name suggests, the role of the courier is that of messenger and delivery man. He/she can also be crucial for communication when telepathy is not possible, expecially among the People of the Land 'Courtesan' Courtesans often act as escorts to nobles and are able to influence them politically or even economically. 'Dairy Farmer' The Dairy Farmer's main duty is to raise cowas and collect milk from them to be made and sold as dairy products, such as whole milk, cheese, yogurt, etc. 'Dancer' A Dancer is someone who entertains people by dancing. This can be either dirty dancing or just dancing in general. The kind of dancing that requires more skill and less of a 'happy ending'. 'Farmer' A Farmer is someone who harvests food from plowed and planted fields. These fields are often made on rich fertile land. You can find most happy farmers in the Ninetails Dominion, where the land is rich and fertile. 'Fisherman' As his title suggests, a Fisherman's main job is to catch fish for food. Basically he is like the Hunter, but uses a more passive means for catching his prey, such as using fishing rods, lures and nets. 'Fortune Teller' A Fortune Teller is a merchant class that often reads people's future prosperity for money. Some may be intentionally lying while others may think they can actually tell your future by reading Tarot Cards or feeling the palms of your hands. 'Harvester' A Harvester is like a farmer, but instead of harvesting crop from the fields, they harvest food from the forest, like wild berries and fruits. They also collect raw herbs that grow naturally. Anything that is grown naturally out in the wild is what a harvester harvests. 'Herbalist' The Herbalist can make new herbal medicines from raw ingredients. 'Housekeeper' The Housekeeper subclass enbables a player to clean a dwelling. 'Hunter' The Hunter's role is to hunt down and kill monsters with his/her hunting skills. 'Merchant' Merchants receive a price advantage during negotitations and bargaining. They trade and sell valuable items and artifacts for profit. 'Pathfinder' Pathfinder lets a character earn more loot when monsters are killed and the ability to detect nearby enemies. Another role of the pathfinder is as a guide to a group. 'Politician' A Politician is someone who studies law and represents the people that he supports. They have good people and speech skills. They often have the quality of a leader. 'Physician' Physicians can tend to the person's wound and ailments with his/her medical abilities and expertise. 'Scholar' As its title infers, a scholar is basically a researcher and historian. His main duty is to collect data and perform studies on various topics. 'Sigilmaker' A Sigil Maker makes symbols or emblems that are primarily used in the art of magic to either summon or transmutate something. Alchemists use sigils with their work to transmutate one element to another. 'Storekeeper' The Storekeeper is in charge of the guild's storage room, checking on every available supply for the guild's daily needs. 'Swordsmith' The Swordsmith is a derivative of the blacksmith that specializes in creating swords. Because hits subclass is difficult to level, there are few high-level Swordsmiths around. 'Tracker' As the name implies, the Tracker subclass gives players additional skills that allows them to track other players or foes, erase their presence or move in the dark. 'War Priest' The War Priest is somewhat different than most Healer or Support classes, he/she can go on offense and defense with the Holy Light in battle.